Lelouch's Former TV
by Windrises
Summary: Lelouch is sad about losing his TV, but C. C., along with Hotaru and Komari, teach about what truly matters in his life.


Note: Non Non Biyori is an anime that was done by the studio Silver Link and is based on a manga by Atto. Code Geass is an anime that was done by the studio Sunrise.

Lelouch Lamperouge decided to jump from his bedroom to the TV screen. He thought that it would be an impressive and fun entrance, even thought it was a reckless and foolish thing to do. Lelouch did the jump. Instead of jumping to the TV, he crashed into the TV. Lelouch and the TV fell to the ground.

C. C. ran up to Lelouch and nervously asked, "Are you okay?"

Lelouch said, "I guess so." He looked at the TV and saw that it was broken. He said, "Oh no! One of my favorite things has been destroyed!"

C. C. folded her arms and replied, "It's your fault."

Lelouch had a sad look on his face, while saying, "I know. I ruined one of my favorite devices."

C. C. asked, "Why did you do that chaotic jump?"

Lelouch explained, "I was trying to be charming."

C. C. replied, "Dumb jumps aren't charming. Besides, you're already the most charming person ever?"

Lelouch had a proud look on his face, while asking, "Really?"

C. C. blushed and said, "More or less."

Lelouch replied, "I need to get a new TV, but I don't want to spend any money."

C. C. asked, "What are you going to do?"

Lelouch said, "I'm going to trade TVs with Suzaku. I'll give him the broken TV and take his TV."

C. C. replied, "That doesn't seem fair."

Lelouch said, "I'm way better than most people, so I'm already not fair."

Lelouch drove to Suzaku Kururugi's house. He knocked on the door, but Suzaku didn't answer. Lelouch was super impatient, so he used the broken TV to break one of the windows. He climbed into the house. He put Suzaku's TV off of the TV stand and replaced it with the broken TV. He grabbed Suzaku's TV and walked outside.

Lelouch tripped over one of Suzaku's gnomes and fell to the ground. He accidentally dropped Suzaku's TV on a neighbor's lawn. The neighbor's cat used it as a scratching post.

Lelouch drove back home. He walked up to C. C. and said, "My TV antics didn't pay off. I don't know what to do."

C. C. replied, "Maybe we should take a break from TV."

Lelouch screamed, "Why would we do that?!"

C. C. said, "To relax and enjoy other things in life."

Lelouch asked, "What are we supposed to do?"

C. C. said, "We could go for a drive, around the country."

Lelouch replied, "That seems like a crappy event."

C. C. responded, "We might find a small store, that's loaded with stuff for you to accidentally break."

Lelouch replied, "That might be fun."

Lelouch and C. C. got into Lelouch's car and started driving. Lelouch didn't want to get bored, so he turned on the radio. He turned the knob to the Mr. Stupid channel.

Mr. Stupid said, "Me Stupid. Me not have common sense, because me am full of cheap jokes."

C. C. looked at Lelouch and saw him giggling. She asked, "Can we listen to something less stupid?"

Lelouch replied, "I guess." He turned to one of the music stations.

A singer sang, "Stars, cars, Mars. Those words rhyme, but I'm out of time."

C. C. jokingly said, "High quality lyrics."

Lelouch turned the radio off and said, "It seems like radio isn't as good as it was in the 1940s."

C. C. asked, "How would you know what 1940s radio is like? You weren't alive back then. Even your parents weren't around."

Lelouch replied, "I do research. I'm a smart guy." C. C. rolled her eyes. Lelouch felt his pride being hurt, while asking, "You don't think I'm smart?"

C. C. said, "You know I love you more than anybody, but it wasn't your intelligence that attracted me to you."

Lelouch replied, "Hey, I got high quality grades. I got more F's than any Ashford Academy student ever has. I was put in the yearbook, for least likely to become anything important. I proved them wrong by becoming the best superhero of all time, Zero."

C. C. asked, "You think that you're the best superhero?"

Lelouch proudly said, "I'm the prince of superheroes. Aren't I your favorite superhero?"

C. C. replied, "Yes, but I'm your girlfriend and future wife, so I'm pretty biased."

Lelouch asked, "Future wife? I told you to not call yourself that."

C. C. smirked and replied, "Okay, future husband."

Lelouch blushed with embarrassment and said, "C. C., I'm not your future husband."

C. C. replied, "If I proposed to you right now, you'd say yes."

Lelouch responded, "But you don't have a ring, so I'm safe."

C. C. looked offended, while saying, "I didn't know that getting married was such a dangerous and scary thing."

Lelouch replied, "It's terrifying."

C. C. responded, "I see."

Lelouch parked the car and said, "I didn't mean to insult you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you more than anybody or anything." C. C. smiled and embraced Lelouch.

Lelouch opened the car door and said, "I'm going to go get some fresh air. Can you guard the car for me?"

C. C. replied, "Sure."

Lelouch walked to a nearby bridge. There were no vehicles driving by, so he was safe. The only people that were nearby were Hotaru and Komari. The two girls lived in an almost abandoned town, so seeing anybody was a surprise. The two of them had been chatting and enjoying each other's company. Lelouch enjoyed the sunny sky. He stared at the sky, while thinking about his life with C. C.

Hotaru waved to Lelouch and said, "Greetings sir. Welcome to our city."

Lelouch faced Hotaru and Komari and replied, "Thank you. I'm Lelouch Lamperouge, the most amazing person ever."

Komari looked at Lelouch's face and said, "You might be the most amazing looking thing ever."

Hotaru had a jealous look on her face, while saying, "Komari, don't compliment the looks of strangers."

Komari asked, "So, I can't ask if he's single?"

Lelouch replied, "I'm taken. My girlfriend and I came here, but I don't really know why. We lost our TV, so we just went here. It was her idea. I don't know why she suggested it."

Hotaru gently sad, "She probably wanted to spend more time with you."

Lelouch asked, "What do you mean?"

Hotaru explained, "Maybe she loves you so much that she had you come here, to prove that being with her is even better than watching TV."

Lelouch chuckled and said, "I used to value TV more than actual people. I probably ruined my friendship with Suzaku, because I got his TV broken. I thought that TV's were something that I could never part with. Tv's seemed like the coolest thing ever. However, if I had to get rid of my TV for C. C., it would be worth it."

Hotaru replied, "Aww, what a sweet sentiment."

Komari had an annoyed look on her face, while saying, "That wasn't sweet. He thinks that valuing a person more than a TV is a big step."

Lelouch had an overdramatic look on his face, while saying, "It was a very big step. There's nobody that I wouldn't give up for C. C. I'd rather lose my material possessions, than lose her." He paused and said, "It seems like C. C. did bring me out here, so I could learn what really matters in life. I like my TV and doing goofy dances moves, but the most important thing is her. She's the one thing my heart always needs." He looked at Hotaru and asked, "Is that relatable or corny?"

Hotaru shyly said, "It's very relatable. I have those feelings for someone." She looked over at Komari.

Komari replied, "I have those feelings too." She winked at Hotaru.

Lelouch put his finger on his chin and asked, "I'm interrupting a big moment, aren't I?"

Hotaru said, "More or less."

Lelouch replied, "I better get going. By the way, you two are adorable together." He started walking back to the car.

Hotaru looked at Komari and said, "That eccentric stranger, learning about what's truly important, might of helped me do the same thing. Moving in this barely populated city was rough at first, but being with you makes me feel like I'm in the richest castle of call." Komari blushed and gave her a big hug.

Komari said, "I love you."

Hotaru replied, "I love you too."

Lelouch went into the car. He faced C. C. and said, "This little trip helped me realize that you're more important any TV or dumb jump. Before I met you, I lived a barely useful life. You're the thing that made my life feel like such a special gift."

C. C. replied, "I feel the same way about you. There's no place more wonderful, than by your side. You may be a silly, immature bragger, but you're also the most loving, unique, coolest, and charming human being of all time."

Lelouch said, "I want to be with you, forever. Living with you is paradise."

C. C. hugged Lelouch, while saying, "Your antics may be tiring, but the sweetness of your heart knows no bounds." Lelouch kissed C. C. and started driving home. He thought that he wanted more out of life, but he realized that C. C. was better than anything he could ever imagine.


End file.
